Trial by Fire
by topersnake
Summary: Phoenix Wright had everything he ever needed. He had a family, a house, and a beautiful and caring wife. Things take a turn for the worse. The veteran attorney now becomes involved with three high stake cases. Will Phoenix fight fire with fire, or will he just go down in flames? The sequel to The Miracle. AU, Rated T for the reasons the game is.


**The first chapter of Trial by fire is here. Three trials will happen each with their own high stakes. Since this is based off the story the Miracle I decided for every canon character that appears there will be a short bio to explain to those who have not read the other story some basic things about them.**

**Phoenix Wright (Fey): 36 The owner of the Wright & Co. Law offices. Ten years ago he made a crazy journey that brought him and his friend, now wife, Maya closer. He is known as Mr. Fey in Kurain. He is the parent of three kids including Trucy**

**Maya Fey (Wright): 29 Phoenix's best friend, assistant, and now wife. She still has the energy of her younger self. In legal documents she is known as Mrs. Wright, but doesn't care and is still known as a Fey in Kurain.**

**Apollo Justice: 25 Came to the law firm 3 years ago out of school. Still learning and the question of who his parents are, is still a mystery to him and everyone else.**

**Pearl Fey: 19 Spirit channeling prodigy and longtime help for Phoenix and Maya's investigations. Now she assists Apollo along with the help of her best friend Trucy.**

**Trucy Wright: 18 The adoptive daughter of Phoenix. Her father abandoned her ten years ago and in the depths of Phoenix's depression was adopted as a light in those dark times. She helps Apollo, with Pearl on his cases.**

**Phoenix and Maya have a drivers license and own a house because they found a way to have their clients pay them. Just needed to put that out. Without any further delay here is the first chapter.**

* * *

_Phoenix stood with only Maya at his side in the same old courthouse. The last ten years of their lives have been a whirlwind of the horrible, and the good. Phoenix never regretted his choices in these years. He after all had everything he needed to be happy._

_His assistant and best friend was also his wife. Funny thing was Maya was the one who pooped the question on him because of Kurain way. Phoenix said yes of course. Phoenix was one of those people who hoped things would stay in the daylight all the time. Little did he know a dark wind was on the horizon. A time was coming when he would have to be pressured like he did in that one year that Maya and he were on opposite sides of the world. The upbeat song will turn to a dirge, that is certain._

_This day was different; a feeling of emptiness filled the room. A shadow started to envelope everything. It was thicker than a curtain separating the attorney's and the mediums view of each other. It was almost like smoke. Phoenix was panicking stumbling around to find the now 29 year old woman. He finally found her face down. She was conscious, but fading in an out of it. "Why Nick, why? Why did you abandon me?"_

_"I didn't do that Maya, you are in my arms now." He now placed her in her arms and carried her like a baby in their mother's arms._

_"No, don't touch me." She shoved the attorney and was dropped. "I never want to see you again." She fell into the darkness to never be seen again._

_A disembodied voice came from the shadows. "You lose everything. Your despair will always follow you. I will finish you off this time unlike the time over ten years ago. Now you will die." A bright flash of light surrounded him. His body unraveled like a tapestry._

*Huff, Huff Huff* Phoenix awoke to find sweat over his entire body as he sat up. His heart rate was sky high. _Thank god, it was only a dream. _He was trying to forget about it as his heart still pounded in his chest.

The woman next to him felt the disturbance on the bedding. She looked over to see the man in the spikey hair trying to gather his composure. "Niiiick" She moaned as she was not happy being jostled in her sleep. She noticed the petrified attorney's sweat and the look of terror on his face. "Something's wrong, I know it."

"It was a nightmare. I just want to forget it." He wiped his forehead.

"Don't worry, you have me. I'm like your blanket when you were young, except I am always available." She kissed Phoenix on the cheek and curled into a ball to fall back into sleep.

_Everything will be fine, it is only a dream. You will get over it._ He also laid on his side placing a hand around the medium's waist and brought their two bodies together. It took only a few minutes to drift into unconscious rest.

* * *

**Turnabout in the Woods**

**November, 7 4:03 PM**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

"Apollo you can leave now." Phoenix looked out of his office door to find his employee lost in thought. "Something the matter?"

The man looked at a wall as if it had his next words to say. "Yes, it's about the two girls."

The boss not very surprised at all, gave a question he knew the answer to, "Pearls and Truce?"

"Have you ever had the awkward situation where you're friends and then you start to well…"

"Feel different about them in a way you never dreamed possible?"

"You're good with this kind of thing. Maya was your best friend for a while and look at you two now. You have a family. Can you give me some advice?"

"Heh heh heh", the attorney rubbed the back of his head. "About that, did I ever tell you about how we came to fall in love?"

"I think those two fairy tale loving girls once tried to tell your kids, but I fell asleep during it."

He told him the entire story from Maya's kidnapping to the many trials I had during the year after the separation. "The funny thing was when we were separated my mind would always fall back to her. Sometimes traumatic events cause what you hold dear to come to the surface. Before the kidnapping I thought of her as a close friend almost like a little sister. That kidnapping changed everything. I know it might seem awkward at first dating someone you've known for a long time…"

"Wait, I have something completely different. I don't know which one of the two I should date. I kinda like them both, but…" His voice trailed off as if he tried to hold something inside his inner self.

The older attorney gave his opinion on the subject. "You can't have both, which one you chose is your choice."

Justice grabbed his jacket, "I'll be leaving. See you at the station to meet my assistants with you." He walked past the front desk where Maya was reading an old Steel Samurai manga. "See you as well, Mrs. Wright."

"I told you, call me Maya. You don't have to be so formal about it. You have been here for like, 3 years now."

"Kay, Mrs. Maya."

The medium just sighed as Apollo opened up the door to cold outdoors. The door closed behind him. "Hey Nick, are we leaving yet?"

"Sorry, I have to just fill out the last piece of paper work." The spikey haired lawyer pulled open a drawer to find another packet of his number one nemesis. "Ughhh! At this rate it will be midnight before any of this is completed."

Maya motioned her "best" friend over, "Just bring it home with us. We can figure things out later."

"This has to be kept here." Phoenix slapped the paper with the tips of his fingers as he did in court. "It contains confidential information about our clients including payment for our services."

Maya sighed, "I guess I have no choice. Paperwork as a team it is." She trudged over to the desk and pulled out a pen from a mug nearby.

Phoenix mumbled as he walked to the mini-fridge, "I need my grape juice." He pulled out a dusty bottle of the drink from the back. _This needs to be finished off._ He chugged the purple elixir.

Maya looked at the bottle for a moment. "Ummm, how long was that in there?"

"Let me check… 7 years! At least that's what the best when used by date says. It shouldn't kill me though."

They started to fill out all the forms. Then something mysterious happened. Phoenix's writing become almost illegible to the nth degree. He spoke and slurred his words, "Hey girl, what are you doing tonight? I got a nice place for a fine woman like you." The pungent smell of grapes came from his breath.

The woman played around for a couple of minutes with the attorney. "If you want me, come catch me." The playful assistant ran around with her boss chasing after her stumbling over the office furniture. He almost even knocked Charley the seemingly immortal potted plant over. Final the attorney lost his breath and lay on the floor. Maya stood over him looking straight at him. His eyes were bloodshot beyond normal eyestrain.

Then he started to take a stranger turn. "When did you bring your friend over?" *Hic* "I didn't know you had a twin sister."

"Nick, are you drunk?"

*Hic* "Yup, it's so much fun you should try it." He clumsily reached out for the bottle he was drinking out of. It slipped several times out of his hands.

"You are drunk! How many times have I told you to drink in moderation? Stop being so irresponsible."

"B-but, it was only grape juice. That's what that bottle told me." *Hic*

"Let me see that!" She swiped the glass container from his hand and took a close inspection of it. "Great, just great, a disclaimer is on it. It reads 'If the bottle is not consumed in an adequate amount of time, the juice may ferment and contain alcohol. Randy's Real Grape Juice is not responsible for any intoxication caused from fermented juice.' Okay Nick, I guess I'm driving us home tonight. I'm still angry about you not cleaning out that dilapidated old fridge." She propped her husband on her shoulder and helped him to the door.

*Ring Ring… Ring Ring* "Mr. Phone is ringing again. Let me talk to him." *Hic*

"Oh no, we are going home right now the answering machine will pick it up."

Thanks for calling the Wright place. If you are looking for a lawyer, press 1. If you need a medium, press 2. If you need a magician, press 3… You have chosen Lawyer; please leave a message after the Steel Samurai theme.

After the familiar theme played a voice came over the phone. "Mr. Nick, pick up!"

Maya one foot out the door, dropped the wobbly attorney on the ground and ran over to the phone. "What is it Pearly?"

*Sniff* "It's Trucy. She has been accused for the murder of one of the elders."

Maya's face contorted strangely, "WHAT? I thought you two were only camping in the woods outside Kurain for a few days. Did you two accidently set the forest on fire, because if you did Smokey the bear is not happy because…" She made a change to a deep voice, "Only you can prevent forest fires. Did you try to have s'mores over a campfire like that one time with 'Pollo and almost burned down the office…" She was going to continue on her off tangent comments but was interrupted on the other end.

"Waaaaaaahhhh" Pearl sniffled then continued, "They say she sliced open the elder with an ax. You got to help her Mystic Maya! You know she couldn't have done that."

"Is she being transferred to the city to be detained?"

She sniffed again. "Y-yes"

"Then everything will be fine, we do know the two best attorneys in the city. One of which is my DRUNK hubby." She looked over unapprovingly to find the attorney giving a dazed smile at her. "Meet us at the detention center tomorrow."

"Thanks, I wish I could hug you right now."

"I'm available any time for free hugs. They only cost a small fee." She hung up the phone leaving a confused Pearl with a contradicting statement.

Maya somehow was able to get Phoenix home and get him sober again. She explained the situation to him. His face wore a grave expression. "She's our child even if she isn't our own blood. We have to do something."

The medium gave him one good smack across the face. "Oww, what was that for?"

"Just making sure you are not Mr. Wine anymore. I see that you are thinking straight now, not intoxicated."

He just stood there embarrassed about forgetting his own job. "Well… I guess we will do something about it. This won't take longer than one day in court. These prosecutors ever since Edgeworth and Franziska left are pushovers. I mean Winston Payne is a million times better than these greenhorns."

"Tomorrow is another day. I'm going to bed." Maya walked over to the bedroom and disappeared behind the door.

_The prosecutor's office has really taken a slide since the pride and joy left. Godot left to become a café owner. Franziska settled down in Germany, and Miles is still visiting countries to study their legal systems. Kalvier is one of the only interesting ones left even though he's a softy. It's too easy, sometimes I wish there would be someone to spice up the courthouse like in the old days._ He yawned. The lawyer stretched his arms up over his head. I wonder what's on the news. He turned on the television to only fall into a sleep.

**A/N There is the first chapter.****Things will oscillate between the dark and the light. Court will be in chaos and heads will roll. (not literally)**** Leave a comment by reviewing and let me know what you think. **


End file.
